


Twenty Random Facts About Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, my first addition to the HP Character Random Facts Meme, which is compiled <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html">here</a> thanks to the lovely iulia_linnea. ^_^*</p>
<p>Beta'd by gher's muse. This makes me squee like woah. ^_^*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts About Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first addition to the HP Character Random Facts Meme, which is compiled [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html) thanks to the lovely iulia_linnea. ^_^*
> 
> Beta'd by gher's muse. This makes me squee like woah. ^_^*

1\. The first time Draco saw Harry he thought he was a dim-witted child from a half-blood family. He noticed the green eyes first, glasses second. Somehow he missed the scar.

2\. Harry refused Draco’s hand because he thought Draco was a self-absorbed, mean little prick. At the time, this was only partially true. Draco was not and had never been self-absorbed. He was rather curious as to what other people thought of him, and he wanted to make the best impression possible. Only after that incident did Draco become self-absorbed, intent on finding out what he had done to make Harry hate him so quickly. He pretended not to care when Pansy or Blaise spoke of it.

3\. Harry has never blamed Draco for Dumbledore’s death. He once told Ron he did, and has regretted it ever since.

4\. Draco loves vanilla ice cream. Harry hates it, and they often argue about what flavor to buy. 

5\. When Draco was turned into a ferret, Harry felt odd about laughing with Ron. Later, Harry snuck down to the infirmary to make sure that he was all right. Draco was lying there, asleep, and Harry stood there for a long time.

6\. Draco still remembers this.

7\. Draco asked the Order to help him fifteen months after Dumbledore’s death, when everyone, including Harry, had already given up on him. He showed up at the Burrow when the sun was shining brightly overhead, looking tired and worn. Fred and George were the only ones home. They thought it was a trap and Stupified him. When Mrs. Weasley came home, Fred and George were pointing their wands at Draco, who was bound and gagged in their kitchen.

8\. Harry didn’t know what to think when he heard. He apparated over immediately, looked at Draco, smiled, and said, “What took you so long?”

9\. Draco has never liked Granger, but he has developed a deep-rooted respect for her. She may be unbearably high-handed and egotistical, but she has a certain intellectualism that he can’t help but admire. He will never forgive himself for being unable to surpass her in marks, and he feels no guilt for calling her a mudblood. It is, after all, the truth.

10\. Harry killed Lucius without a thought. Later, he remembered how his platinum blonde hair looked, bloody, plastered to his face. His sunken dark gray eyes, his bruised pale skin, and the way his body crumpled just as the curse swept past him. He woke up more times than he cared to recall, to images of that same hair, only shorter, those same eyes, only lighter, and that same skin, only paler. When he went to see her, Madam Pomfrey gave him a vial of the Dreamless Sleep Potion. He visited her many times. She never asked why.

11\. Narcissa never accepted Harry, and he knew it. They were cordial to each other, for Draco’s sake, until the day she cursed him for making Draco a wretched, miserable human being and begged Draco to find someone else, someone better. Draco never forgave her.

12\. When he heard she died, Draco locked himself in their bedroom. When Harry woke up the next morning, Draco was sleeping next to him on the couch. 

13\. The first time Harry heard of magic he was seven. They were reading The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe in his class and magic seemed like a wonderful dream, too far away to ever be in his reach. His classmates seemed enthralled, and he felt even more of an outcast than he had when he appeared on the chimney after running away from Dudley and his gang. Even four years later, when a giant with a pink umbrella appeared in a doorway, offering him an escape from everything he had ever known; even as he was learning who he was and what he was known for; even as he learned to avoid peoples’ stares and shake his head only enough for his bangs to fall just so; through all of this he knew that he was dreaming and that he would wake up, one day, just when he had finally allowed himself to think that this was his reality.

14\. The first time Harry believed in magic he was nineteen. Or rather, he had just turned nineteen and Draco had waited up with him. The war seemed like it would never end. He wondered what would happen if it did, what the world would be like, and if there was anything left worth living for. Draco showed him that there was.

15\. The first time Draco heard of magic he was three. Narcissa had held him as a baby, rocking him to her chest, and whispered to him that he was magic, but he had no memory of that, and she never told him.

16\. Draco believed in magic all his life. It surrounded him, all-encompassing and over-powering. It was present in everything – the tilt of his father’s chin, a gesture his mother often made, along the walls and up to the high ceiling of the Manor, in his very soul. It tingled just underneath his skin, causing him to shiver at unexpected moments.

17\. He shivered for an entirely different reason the first time Harry touched him.

18\. Draco won’t admit to reading Muggle literature, even after being caught multiple times. He also won’t admit to liking Muggle music (except for that awful noise Harry listens to called aluminum or some such toss), blaming Harry for Lucius’ death, and enjoying bottoming just as much as topping. Harry knows all of this, and lets Draco believe he doesn’t.

19\. Draco said “I love you” first. Of course, it was nearing two a.m. and Harry was asleep. His deep breaths ripped the truth out of Draco and the next morning he was uncomfortable, worried, nervous. If Harry had known this, it would have made his own confession months later much easier.

20\. Draco is a cat person and Harry is a dog person. Harry believes this is the root of all their problems.

 

_fin._


End file.
